Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
The present invention relates generally to the prosthesis devices for lifting a flaccid penis into a supporting position in a way to accommodate sexual intercourse. In particular, the prosthesis according to the present invention is a purely mechanical structure and does not interfere with blood flow to the penis. It may be used by males suffering from impotency due to actually any medical or psychological reasons.
Male sexual aid devices are known. Some of them include a cover which is put on the penis and connected with a source of vacuum (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,262). Such devices are however bulky, since they are connected with a vacuum pump. As a result, the user experiences a discomfort, which affects the physiological process of sexual intercourse.
Devices of purely mechanical prosthesis type where no air flow is used are also known (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,971). Those device has a ring-shape base with two walls spaced from one another to define a cavity in between, a cylindrical elastic closed cover connected to the base and having a portion which is arcade-shaped and adapted to cover the head of the penis. The devise also has relatively long middle portion which is adapted to cover the shank of the penis. In use, a closed elastic strap is pulled from the lower base portion and under the scrotum, and another strap is pulled from the upper base portion and around the torso of the user. By those, the prosthesis assumes a position that is approximately in perpendicular relationship to the torso. As a matter of course, all those preparations have to be done just before the sexual intercourse, that is very awkward and inconvenient.
What needed is a prosthesis device of a simple structure, not bulky and purely mechanical type that can be prepared by the user for some period of time before a foreseen sexual intercourse. The device needs to be reliably secured in the xe2x80x9cflaccidxe2x80x9d (invisible) position for any needed period of time, and then to be switched into the reliably secured xe2x80x9cerectedxe2x80x9d position in no time and with ease.
In accordance with the present invention the sexual aid device is an elongated sleeve with a cutout along its whole length. There are three basic portions are formed on the sleeve: a base, a shaft and a head. The base portion and the head portion are thicker than the shaft. Two elastic straps are also provided. The first elastic strap has two ends which are secured to the base portion forming a ring. The second elastic strap constitutes an O-ring that is secured to the outside surface of the shaft and embraced it.
The inside diameter of the sleeve corresponds the diameter of the penis. Same is the length of the sleeve. The sleeve is made of a semi-rigid material, for example a thermoplastic, that is comfortable enough to contact the genitals. Being rolled in a sleeve, even not in closed one, the material provides a resistive condition to the bending load. At the same time, walls of the cutout in the sleeve can be easily moved apart with lateral loads from inside out. The head portion of the sleeve is shaped to be alike the penis glans with the corona sulcus. The shaft (the thinnest portion of the prosthesis) is shaped alike the penis shank. The base portion is shaped thicker than the shaft to receive and reliably secure the ends of the first strap and for providing more comfortable contact with torso and genitals. The base portion is slanted toward the shaft portion. It is turned to an angle about the point located at the end of the cutout of the sleeve. Location of the ends of the first strap is interconnected with the angle of the slant. The turning point of the base portion should be located in between the two positions of the first strap: one position when the strap is parallel to the longitudinal axis of the sleeve, and another position when the strap is perpendicular to the same axis. This interconnection is true if the strap is rotated toward the cutout of the sleeve.
For the use, the penis is embraced by the sleeve of the prosthesis, the first elastic strap is pulled under the scrotum, and the second elastic strap is embraced the shank of the penis. Because of the flexibility of the sleeve along its longitudinal axis, the sleeve comfortably snug the penis. The prosthesis may provide two conditions: the flaccid and the erected. If the first elastic strap is situated under the base of the penis (or, in other words, under the fulcrum of rotation), the force of tension of the strap holds the prosthesis downward. If it is above the fulcrum, the strap holds the prosthesis upward. In order to switch the prosthesis from one position to another, the user just turns it by hand either up or down.
Thus, a simple, comfortable and convenient in usage device is provided. It is reliably holding the prosthesis in two positions: flaccid and erected, with possibility of easy and fast switch from one position to another. Those two positions are the closest to the conditions of a healthy man.
It is an object of the present invention to have a device that can be conveniently prepared beforehand a foreseen sexual activity. Being prepared the device shall be invisible for an observer when a bearer is dressed.
It is another object of the present invention to have a device that is easily switched from one position to another. Switch shall not be connected to any complicated readjustment of a preliminary prepared device. Switch shall be done in a way as it is natural.
It is a further object of the present invention to have a device wherein the easy and fast switch function is provided only by a proper location of the ends of an elastic element on the prosthesis in proportion to the device base configuration.
It is an advantage of the present invention to have a sexual aid prosthesis that can be totally prepared way beforehand, is invisible for an observer in a flaccid position, and can be switched momentarily into an erected position by the user with simple and fast turn.